Verdades
by BreeLunaticaWay
Summary: Hoola!    Este es mi 1º fic de Victoria...y bueno, no sé...su perso me era demasiado misterioso, asi qe cree este fic dando a entender como es Victoria desde mi punto de vista...ojala que lo disfruten     ONE-SHOT


**La completa verdad**

¿Quién quisiera conocerla?

Nadie. Eso es seguro. Nadie nunca la entendió y nunca la entenderá. Nadie…nadie quisiera haber estado como yo. Espiando cada uno de los pasos de esa arpía viviente. No deseo revelar mi nombre, sólo que la conozco muy bien. Claro, Victoria era mi hermana, mi cruel y vil hermana.

Mi hermana era una vil mujer, cuando ella era humana vagaba por las noches en busca de hombres que cayeran bajo los efectos de su mortal belleza. Hombres ricos, más que nada, hombres que necesitarán una noche de pasión y que al ellos caer sobre los brazos de Morfeo, ella podría aprovechar y les robaba hasta sus mismas vestiduras.

Siempre volvía muy temprano al agujero en que vivíamos, con esa sonrisa felina que hacia que hasta la última hebra de mi largo cabello sufriera de un escalofrío involuntario.

Esos tres días que desapareció, fueron los mejores de mi vida humana, los mejores que pude haber tenido en el casi siglo de vida que tengo. Tres días sin golpes, sin ser una sirvienta para mi propia hermana, tres días sin _**ella, **_pero en su regreso…

Cuando ella regreso al agujero en el que vivíamos, había intentado rápidamente meterme la idea de que había conseguido una mejor manera de vivir. Una que ella llamó: "renacimiento".

Pero yo no quería, nunca quise esta vida, nunca desee ser vampira, nunca desee conoce ni a James, ni a Laurent. Nunca desee ser como ella, así que apenas tuve la oportunidad escape de las garras de ella. Aún usaba mis trajes de mediana época, los que me dificultaron más mi huída.

Los años pasaron e igual la seguí espiando. No es que me gustará mucho, pero los Vulturis me lo habían pedido y a ellos no se le puede negar nada si quieres seguir con vida, o un intento de ella.

Estuve hasta cuando esos singulares vampiros de ojos amarillos mataron a James. Todavía recuerdo todo lo que había festejado el día de su muerte, pero me equivoque…como dicen por ahora: "_celebre antes de tiempo" _

Victoria no soportó que mataran al chico que ella había amado, al chico que la había convertido, el chico que la había ayudado a maltratarme y creer que era su sirvienta.

Así que… se le ocurrió la brillante idea de crear su ejercito junto a Riley…Biers, creo que era su apellido. Ese joven chico de Seattle que la había ayudado a sembrar el terror en Seattle.

Había hablado un par de veces con él, intentado hacerle cambiar de opción…intentado hacer que recapacitara, pero…fue imposible… Él no quiso abrir los ojos, él no quiso separarse de ella…él no quiso huir.

Me da tristeza hablar de Riley, sólo porque lo ame… Sí, amé a uno de los tantos chicos que había entre las viles garras de mi hermana.

Y ahora…estoy presenciando la escena más macabra que puede haber existido, la muerte de Riley. El único chico que tal vez amé, pero que cegado por la belleza de mi hermana ahora moría entre las fauces de ese enorme lobo. Cuanto deseaba bajar de la rama en donde me escondía y ayudarle a ese de los ojos amarillos a matarla, pero soy cobarde y en mi mente sólo rondaba la idea de que si me venían y veían el parentesco que tengo con ella me matarían también.

No, prefería seguir con vida, aunque… ¿Para que seguir viva si el único chico que amaba estaba ya muerto?

Recuerdo haber ido corriendo donde Aro después de que la mataron, recuerdo su sonrisa de satisfacción, recuerdo sus palabras.

**-Eres libre.**

Había dicho después de que le dije como esos ojos habían matado a la tonta de mi hermana.

Y ahora me encontraba acá, libre en mitad de la nada. Sola y libre. Genial.

Baje del árbol que estaba, mordí al primer humano que vi y me marche junto a Fred, el único sobreviviente del ejército de mi hermana y que me había salvado de cometer más de una locura.

**-Te amo.**

Pronunció antes de darme un corto beso en los labios y tomarme de la mano para salir a ocultarnos en la oscura noche de Seattle.


End file.
